Go to School they said
by SheWhoIsCool
Summary: G to school they said... everything will be perfectly fine, they said... The mist will protect you, they said... If they had known that 7 demigods would end up kidnapped; they would've taken it all back
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world! This is my first Fanfic. So don't blame me if it's bad… **

**Disclaimer: Do I ****_look_**** like Rick Riordan to you?**

Leo's POV

Leo was bored. He could've been tinkering with some magical device he was working on to help camp, but no he was doing Homework. Chiron had decided that the demigods needed to learn how to "mingle" so they'd sent all of them to "school" where they supposedly had to "learn" more "social skills." _'Social skills my butt.' _Thought Leo as he stared blankly at the English paper. The letters floated around the page, Leo smiled: '_Letters gone haywire!' _

So far, it was only the second day of school and Leo had already proven himself to be a: lunatic, a loner, and a weirdo. Cool. He was already failing at English and French; the only subject he was reasonably good at was DT. Yes, but at everything else… MASSIVE FAIL!

Jason's POV

So far, so good, Jason had proved himself on the first day. Man, had he forgotten how cruel school could be! I mean; he would trade it for an eternal battle with a Hydra any day. It didn't help that most of the girls looked at him weirdly. He shivered. It was Leo's birthday. Everyone had planned a surprise party for him, and it was Jason's job to lure him into the trap. 'Leo!' Jason tripped into cabin nine.

'Sup?' Leo turned around in his chair to face him

'Uh….' Jason hadn't expected to get this far without Leo knowing something about his birthday party. (Hey, news spreads like the flu in camp!) 'The Argo II is about to… explode?' He said doubtfully.

Leo shot up from his seat and sped past him lightning fast **(AN\ D'you get it? Jason, lightning… yes I know it's terrible) **'MY BABY!' He screamed; waving his arms and flailing around like a lunatic. 'DON'T WORRY I'M COMING FOR YOU!' Jason caught up to him and held onto his shoulders. 'Look, Leo you have to go to the big house to get some stuff to stop the explosion. Okay?' he spoke slowly, nodding his head to calm Leo down. 'YES! TO THE BIG HOUSE!' Leo changed directions faster than a human (or half-blood) should be able to.

**So… Like it? Hate it? Think I need some advice? Please click the review button and tell me! YAY! But no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to ImWritingInThisSec for your awesome review! YAY! (I feel special now!) Also, thanks to Shewhoisawesome for inspiring me to write this and to even get a fanfiction account! You rock!**

**Leo: She doesn't own me!**

**Me: shut UP they don't have to know that!**

**Percy: In fact, she doesn't own any of us, just this story**

**Me: Not cool man!**

**Leo: ADMIT IT!**

**Me: fine…. I don't own PJO or HOO OR the presents mentioned. :(**

Annabeth's POV

She was crouched behind a chair. The lights were off, but the open window gave just enough light to see the shadowy silhouette of most of the kids at camp. Annabeth sighed. A hand slapped over her mouth, 'mmm!' protested Annabeth 'Shhh… he'll hear you!' Thalia snapped back, removing her hand. Annabeth simply turned to face ahead. Thalia could be a pain when she knew she was right.

She could hear some footsteps approaching; there were two sets. One seemed calm and collected: Jason. And the other…. not so much… Annabeth could hear Leo screaming his head off. '_I wonder what Jason told him this time…' _

'MUST GET STUFF TO STOP FESTUS FROM GOING BOOM!'

Annabeth slapped her forehead. _'An explosion? Really Jason? That's the best you could do?'_ Annabeth almost marched up to them there and then, but she knew that everyone would hate her for ruining the surprise. Jason came into the room silently and crouched behind the table. 'Jason?' Leo looked around 'Ja-son? Come out, come out wherever you are!' He stepped through the doorframe and flicked on the lights. 'SURPRISE!' everyone shouted.

Leo screamed and hurled a fireball in Annabeth's direction. She dove out of the way, pulling Thalia along with her. 'Dude!' Percy pretended to look annoyed, 'not cool, you don't throw fireballs at my girlfriend!' Leo blushed and mumbled an apology. Annabeth patted out the tiny little flames springing up here and there. Percy gave a not-so-helpful hand and hosed her off, leaving a wet and very peeved Annabeth. She left to change out of her soaking clothes.

Leo's POV

_'YAY! Presents!'_ thought Leo forgetting completely about the whole Festus-Explosion-Argo II thing. He practically jumped through the stack. Half an hour of ripping, shredding, and just about biting wrapping paper off presents passed and Leo had gotten: EPIC FAIL and EPIC SUCCESS stamps from Piper (he knew which one he'd use the most), A pen from Percy (Leo had clicked it a thousand times, just to see if it was like Riptide), A whoopee cushion from the Stolls, A tube of hair gel from the Aphrodite cabin, A "People say I'm ADHD but they just don't underst – hey look a chicken!" t-shirt from Jason, a set of fake moustaches from Hazel, and a Notebook from Frank. Leo glomped* everyone as a thank you for their presents and the party. Then everyone sat around and chatted, or they had a go on the karaoke, or, in the case of the Stolls, played with Leo's whoopee cushion. Leo had fun, but he knew that tomorrow was a long day of school ahead of him.

**Okay, so… what do you think, The first two chapters are just intros, the real stuff is happening in the next chappies. I will now explain what glomping is. **

***A surprise bear hug, you have to shout/say glomp before you give anyone one. **

**If you don't like the word, blame shewhoisawesome, my bestie in real life, who invented it. Click the review button NOW! YAY! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed and favourited! You make me write more! YAY! (I still feel special) GET READY! Now, for the first schooltime chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own PJO or HOO… yet }:^{)**

Leo's POV

As Leo walked to the bus stop with all the other half-bloods, He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. And by that he didn't mean the quest to wedgieville he was destined to go on. He sat on his own, as usual and pulled a few mechanisms out of his tool belt. He started tinkering with them, by the time the bus stopped in front of Goode High, Leo had successfully made and dismantled a mechanical spider 3 times.

_'Here we go…'_ Leo took a deep breath as he pushed the double-doors open. _'What have I got? French… oh joy' _He dragged himself to the classroom and collapsed into a plastic blue seat. Ms Calvet wasn't there yet. Leo mentally thanked the gods for the extra half an hour of peace. 'Bonjour, class' Ms Calvet strolled in. Leo banged his head on the desk '_spoke too soon, spoke too soon' _Ms Calvet threw a stern glance at him. She was in one of her moods when she'd hand out detentions like nobody's business. Just Leo's luck. After the French lesson had passed and Leo had won about 6 detentions for rolling his eyes and tilting his chair back, he felt like throwing himself off of Olympus. He held on long enough to stumble into the next class. English. _'Whoop-Dee-Doo' _Mr B. Oy **(AN\ Inside joke) **handed out new comprehension papers. His TA gave the half-bloods in the room a patronising nod and smile. _'Ugh_ _WHY, WHY!' _Leo almost killed himself on the spot. It didn't help that Robin **(AN\** **HA! Robin… She'll probably kill me later) **the girl next to him kept smiling and staring at him. 'Now finish these papers in silence' Mr B. Oy turned a page in his magazine and fell asleep. The classroom erupted in murmurs and whispers; suddenly everyone became quiet and turned their heads to Percy in the back of the room. He was fiddling with Riptide incessantly like he did when he was nervous. Suddenly Robin jumped up and said 'Cool sword! Can I touch it?' Percy's eyes widened and stared at me. _'Run, run, RUN!'_ I mouthed and we both took off in a sprint.

'Annabeth!' Percy shouted turning his sword back into a pen. She was walking along in the corridor, on the way back to her classroom.

Annabeth's POV

At first Annabeth was calmly strolling along. Then she was on the floor and Percy was on top of her. She screamed in shock. Leo clapped a hand over her mouth. 'Shhh… It's just us' Percy got off Annabeth and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. 'Annabeth, there's something wrong with the mist.'

'What? Impossible!'

'No! Very possible' Leo said, emphasizing the word "very"

'Th-there can't be.'

'There is! I had taken out Riptide and then everyone started looking at me funny, and then this girl asked me if she could touch the sword and then we ran.' Percy rattled off the story.

'Then we'd better IM Chiron' Annabeth took out a drachma

'We can't. No mist means that mortals can see the IM' Leo stopped her in time.

Annabeth felt stupid. Now LEO was coming up with smart theories before her. She had to step up her game. 'Then… we should tell everyone.' She gave Percy a meaningful glare 'Before there are any MORE slip ups'

**YAY! I know these chapters are short but I like the suspense it creates… so… did you like it. Come ON! I won't update until I get 15 Reviews! *Crosses arms and pouts* Peace out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I only got 12 reviews but I felt like updating so whatever! Anyway… R&R please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is really getting old. I do not own PJO or HOO… **

Piper's POV

Piper was in the library for free period. Her phone chimed in her pocket. She pulled it out: it was a text from Annabeth.

_Get 2 camp_

_take as many H-Bs as possible with u_

_Meet up car park_

_X Annabeth_

Piper nodded as if Annabeth was actually watching and forwarded the text message to everyone in camp. Jason who was sitting across from her read the text and beckoned her to get out of the library. Piper was surprised to see most of the demi-gods were leaving their classrooms and making their way to the car park. Jason took her hand and led Piper to the already crowded bus stop. Annabeth was already there with Percy. Both of them had worried looks plastered on their faces. Piper knew something was up and this only confirmed it.

Percy's POV

The bus had come. Percy felt like a teacher managing a school trip as he did a quick head count of the half-bloods. Two were missing. _'Oh no' _thought Percy _'can we not leave school for once without a disaster happening?' _Suddenly he heard a growl. 'Annabeth, get to camp, tell Chiron what's happened I have to go find Leo and Frank.'

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before boarding the already-crowded bus.

Percy ran back to the school to find mortals running around and screaming their heads off. _'I guess they don't have monster drills…' _Now, if he was a monster… another growl. That way. Percy wound through the corridors, following the growls of some…thing. He turned left and right, almost certain he was on track. And then he heard something bark, followed by a scream and a hollow bonk. He pushed a classroom door open and found Frank, huddled in a corner with Leo, who was desperately bonking a dog with a plastic bottle. 'A BOTTLE, Leo, A bottle?' Frank protested.

'Well, it's the best I could do under pressure.' Leo yelped. The dog was getting closer.

Percy gulped. He'd know that dog anywhere. Laelaps. He'd had a brief encounter with the dog that was always destined to catch its prey before he'd disappeared to the roman camp. Leo and Frank were doomed. Percy felt his pockets for his trusty pen. _'Come on, come on, come on!' _It wasn't there. Great. He must've dropped it somewhere at the bus stop. The great hero lost his sword. Frank suddenly noticed Percy standing in the doorway. 'HEY! Percy! A little help here?!' Percy's eyes widened as a truth dawned on him. Laelaps' prey once was Percy. And he had never actually caught him. So technically, Laelaps still had to catch him.

Frank's POV

The dog was HUGE. It was reasonably bigger than a St. Bernard. It's paws could've crushed Leo's head with one tread. Frank could've shape-shifted into a dragon or something, but the stress wouldn't let him. It was good to know that Leo didn't work under pressure too. A PLASTIC BOTTLE. Not a knife, no! An EMPTY bottle of 7up. Awesome weapon choice, but that's off topic, he blamed the ADHD. The dog turned to Percy, a low growl formed in its throat. Leo scrambled to one side and started fishing around his tool belt.

Leo's POV

**[A\N: Look I know his POV is short but there'll be more in the next Chapter! :)]**

_'Come ON! Something useful like a dagger, or… or a barbecue stake' _He focused really hard on the image of a knife… reached into the tool belt again… and pulled out…

**I feel EVIL! The Suspense! Cliffy! }:{D**


	5. Chapter 5

**MWAHAHAHA! I made you wait for the next chapter to find out what Leo gets out of his tool belt! Thank you to AceOfSpades for your suggestion but no, he doesn't pull out breath mints. Oh, BTW it's my first action scene so it may be terrible… :( This chapter includes a dog that doesn't like people calling him fat, poking, and people being sat on… R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan… :^(**

Leo's POV

A bag full of socks. _'Really Leo?! Socks?!' _Leo scolded himself under his breath. Frank groaned behind him, they ripped the bag open and started hurling sock missiles at Laelaps. Most of them missed. But the socks bought Percy time. And time was what he needed most.

Percy's POV

Percy was too busy preparing himself for death to notice Riptide was back in his pocket. When Leo's sock whacked him in the face (not a good thing) he woke back up to reality. Percy pulled out his sword and slashed at Laelaps, the dog backed away, knocking Frank over. Percy had to stifle an involuntary laugh at the sight of Laelaps practically sitting on Frank's head. 'Help!' he squeaked trying to shove the dog off. Percy slashed again. Laelaps growled and launched himself at Percy. It was his turn to be sat on by a ravenous killer dog. Spit dripped onto his face. 'Ewww…' Leo poked his index finger at the dog, trying to get it's attention.

Leo's POV

A sudden realization came to him. His tool belt wouldn't start cooperating any time soon. So he resorted to his last option. Leo poked the dog. 'Ewww… It's so fat!' Laelaps froze, got off Percy, and started chasing Leo around the classroom. _'I guess it doesn't like people saying he's overweight.' _Percy got the message. He leapt up and started following the dog. 'FAT!' shouted Leo, trying to annoy the dog even further 'OBESE!' Leo sped up 'CHUBBY!' Laelaps barked and threw himself at Leo who toppled under his weight. Slobber now blurred his vision. Leo braced himself, hoping that Frank would come through. Sure enough, the dog exploded into a ball of orange powder. Frank's arrow sat on Leo's chest just millimetres away from his nose. Percy helped him up and pulled out a hankie, 'I don't know if it makes much difference…' Leo wiped off as much saliva off his face as he could. Frank grinned triumphantly. They'd done it.

Frank's POV

Before Percy took off in hot pursuit of the dog, he told Frank to wait until the right moment then shoot an arrow at it. Luckily it worked, Leo was… not physically hurt… just basically covered in… He shivered. Frank didn't want to be in Leo's shoes right now. He grinned and the three boys ducked out of the window to take a bus to Camp Half-Blood.

**Okay…. Like this chapter? Think I suck at action scenes? (I do) Suggestions? Please Review! :{D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for sooooooooo long… Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO (this sucks)**

**Oh! PS: please read my 39 clues story if you can tks!**

Thalia's POV

Thalia had a weird feeling she was being followed. She almost screamed when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Percy.

_I've got Frank and Valdez. _

_B there in 15_

_Tell Annabeth_

Thalia forwarded the text to Annabeth. She was almost at camp borders when a hand clapped over her mouth; she wriggled around, trying to get at her bow and arrow. She felt a sharp pain as someone whacked her head and the world went black.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth yanked out her phone and scanned the text. _'Okay,' _she thought, _'Percy's fine, hopefully not too bruised but fine.' _

Then something hit her: where was Thalia? She made her way to the Zeus cabin, whistling away. Annabeth knocked. Nothing. Knock. Nothing. She waited for 5 minutes but no one came. Annabeth eventually got fed up of waiting and kicked the door open. No one was there. Annabeth looked around, then left, mentally scolding herself for not doing a head-count. As she looked around camp, Annabeth noticed there were a lot of people missing: Travis and Connor, Piper, Thalia, Nico, and Jason were all missing. Questions whirled around Annabeth's mind like crazy dodgem's gone haywire. _Why? When did they go missing? They were on the bus! How did this get past me? Where's Percy? He said he'd be here in 15 minutes? Did he get seen? Why were these people demi-god-napped? _Two hands covered her eyes.

Percy's POV

'Guess who?' Percy grinned.

Annabeth whirled around and kissed him. _'Thank the Gods.' _

'Hey, have you seen Thalia? I've been looking for her all over!'

'Nope just got here.'

'Oh' Annabeth tried to mask her disappointment, but failed miserably.

'What's wrong, is she the only one missing?' Percy looked around as if the kidnapper would be lurking around close by.

'No.' Annabeth explained the whole situation to him. 'Do you know where they could be?' She finished with a satisfied sigh.

Thalia's POV

She woke up, the light over head temporarily blinded her. _'Where am I?' _Her brother's worried face materialized in front of her. 'She's up!' he called out to the other people in the room. They were all fuzzy. Thalia tried to sit up, but her head was spinning. She laid back down.

**So… how was it? Worth the wait I hope. Um… any suggestions? Do you think Annabeth and Percy should get kidnapped too? Who do you think has kidnapped them? Should Leo get abducted or break them out? If you have the answer to any of these questions, please review with your answer. If you don't – review anyway. YAY! If you review, then it might help me out of writer's block…. WHOOP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So… This chapter may contain some angst. Due to my opinion and popular demand (I sound official ^.^) Leo will be awesome… YAY! But not in this chapter. I will probably update in around 2 days… Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. :{(…. Poo**

Annabeth's POV

_Percy leaned against a wall and was holding… something. It was fuzzy. He looked to the side at the Athena Cabin. Percy started to walk towards it. The dream had no sound and everything happened in slow motion, which only made it creepier. A shadowy figure crept up behind him. The figure had a dart gun. It shot at Percy. He crumpled to the floor._

Annabeth woke up panting. She had had a sleepless night, Annabeth had spent the night worrying about the missing demi-gods. She breathed through her mouth for a while before noticing the sun was already high in the sky. She was the only one in her cabin. Everyone else was either at activities or… breakfast? Annabeth looked at her watch. Lunch. She rolled out of bed and went to get changed. Annabeth pulled on her CHB t-shirt and some jeans, tied her hair up into a ponytail, and put on some owl earrings. She made her way to the big house. She was starving. For some reason, everyone looked at her pitifully as she passed by. What was wrong? Then Leo came running up to her. 'Annabeth… Have… You… Seen… Percy…' He panted.

'No…Why?'

'He's not here.'

Annabeth remembered her dream. '_No. No. Nononono! How did this get past me_? _He's probably with all the others. This is all my fault.' _The words echoed around her head.

**I know It's short but I am still suffering over writer's block remember? Please review even if you hate it. And once again, sorry it's short please don't throw garden gnomes at me! (Long story)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay… SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAVE GOT SCHOOL NOW! Expect an update once every two weeks – I promise…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**ON to the story!**

Thalia's POV

The room was virtually blank itself. She looked around and wondered if anyone else was going to come. Percy had arrived a few minutes ago. Thalia stared at the contents of the room. There was a mirror to one side, a murky toilet, and a few pegs with fresh clothing. The room had no door. How had they gotten there? And why would someone kidnap them? It made no sense. Nico sat in a corner, sharpening a stick with a rock he'd found, Percy was standing near the toilet trying to make the water rise up and make a hole in the wall, Travis and Connor elbowed each other in the ribs, Piper cursed repeatedly in ancient Greek, Jason paced the room trying to formulate a plan, and she was sitting there trying to make sense of what had just happened. 'This is hopeless!' Thalia concluded, scaring everyone out of their silence: 'We'll never find a way out from in here!' No one answered.

Piper's POV

Piper looked at the mirror to her right. For a second she swore she saw something move. _'Just my imagination'_ she thought _'our captors aren't that stupid.'_ And she dismissed the thought entirely. 'What I don't understand,' started Percy 'Is why our powers aren't working.' Again, no one answered. Just like that, the seven demigods lost all the hope they had.

Annabeth's POV

She scowled at the sun. How could it be such a nice day when 6 of her closest friends had been kidnapped? _'And Percy'_ She reminded herself. She hadn't paid attention to where she was going and walked straight into Leo. 'Oh hi…' Annabeth said in a depressed tone.

Leo practically burst out the answer. 'I think I know where they are!' Annabeth was suddenly listening.

She practically shook the answer out of him: 'What?! Where are they?!'

'Somewhere where it is snowing.'

'What do you mean?' Her face dropped

'I found a footprint. It has traces of gum, dirt, grass, a banana, and snow in it and it's recent.'

'Where is it snowing then?'

'I hoped you would lend me Daedalus' laptop so I could find out.'

Said laptop materialized in Annabeth's hands and she shoved it into Leo's chest. 'So? Where are they?'

**Oh, cliffy! OMG! Again sorry that it was short but you know… It is longer than my other chapter! Any guesses to where the demigods are? Any suggestions? Review! If I get 10 reviews I will update with an even longer chapter! (Terrible bribe, I know) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, okay, so I really don't want to do a long author's note but… yeah none of you guessed where they are… good guess AceOfSpades053001! But no, they are – well, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Do I have to do this every time?!**

Annabeth's POV

'London' Leo gaped at the screen, 'we'll need a plane'

Annabeth stared at him: 'Or we could just use the Argo II!'

'I don't know what mortal authorities would think when they see a flying warship making it's way to Europe… The mist is broken remember?'

'Oh.' Annabeth felt stupid; it didn't happen often. She broke in to a run for the big house. 'Chiron!' Leo panted 'Can you book us flights to London?'

'My goodness, what for?' Chiron trotted over

'We think the missing demi-gods are being held captive there.'

'Oh. Well then, you should get a team together.'

'Frank and Hazel.' Leo said slowly; 'I'll go get them.' He flailed around for a second, trying to remember where he was going, Annabeth presumed. Then, in a blur of green and brown, Leo was gone.

'Annabeth, are you sure the demi-gods are somewhere in London?'

'No Chiron, but it might be our last chance of finding Percy.'

Chiron seemed sceptical but nodded slowly. 'Very well then.'

'And uh – how are you going to fix the mist?'

'It happens every 1000 years. The mist will be fixed, but for now… Who wants to take part in our new activities: bungee jumping, and water-skiing?' Chiron said in a hopeful smile. Annabeth shook her head and exited the big house.

Leo and Frank ran up to her. She looked around: no Hazel.

Frank's POV

'Hazel can't come. She had to go to camp Jupiter to see if the Romans have a solution for the mist thing' said Frank as if reading Annabeth's thoughts.

'Okay, so it'll just be the 3 of us then.' Leo paused to think. 'Has anyone ever been to London?'

'Good point, we need someone who can actually get around.' Annabeth thought about it for a second.

'Haven't the hunters been to Europe?' Frank suggested.

'Uh… I think they've gone on a hunt.' Leo bit his lip thoughtfully.

'Rachel!' Annabeth suddenly remembered that Rachel had taken an art course in London a few months back.

All three of them dashed for the oracle's cave. 'Rachel! Do you want to go on a quest for London?'

'Did Chiron approve?'

'Yes…' Leo looked nervously at Frank and Annabeth

'Then sure!'

'Okay then, we have to pack. We leave tomorrow.' Annabeth turned abruptly and headed for her cabin.

Piper's POV

There it was again. The slight movement behind the mirror. Would it be possible? Could their captors have been so stupid as to put a two-way mirror in the room? Piper tapped it. Sure enough, a hollow sound was produced. Piper smiled inwardly. She knew it would be easier to get out than they thought.

**Hello! I updated. Sorry it's sort of short but you know… at least you got two updates? :D Anyway, R&R is compulsory… (PLZ COME ON! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. So this is actually a birthday present for my friend! Shout out to SpottedSOS for having a simple pen-name and her birthday! Okay, sorry if it's short but you are getting 2 updates a week. :) Anyway… just wanted to let you know that there is a poll on my profile: The person with the biggest number of votes will be the first to find a way out or in! Vote, vote, vote! You have three days!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO :(**

Percy's POV

When Piper turned around Percy was a little creeped out. She had this humongous smile on her face. For a second he wondered if the close-quarters had finally gotten to her head. 'Uhhh…. Piper, are you okay?'

Piper kept on smiling: 'Why wouldn't I be?' She lowered her voice to a whisper. 'Now that I know we're being watched!'

'What?!' Thalia exclaimed. Jason reached out and clapped his hand over her mouth. 'You know, this is really getting irritating.' Her voice was muffled, but it was still loud. Piper rolled her eyes and continued, her voice barely distinguishing from the noise around them. She looked over her shoulder. 'That. Is a two-way mirror.' Thalia's eyes widened in horror, then on her face formed a wicked grin. 'This shall be fun.'

Jason suddenly looked like he remembered something; 'I think I know why our powers aren't working too.'

'What? Why aren't they working?' Thalia shook Jason's shoulders.

'Because they've chipped us.' He took his sister's hands. 'Like common schnauzers.' **(A/N: Mind you, I have nothing against schnauzers… just thought I'd clarify)** Thalia's grin evaporated. 'But what does that have to do with our powers?'

'It means they can turn our powers on and off.'

Travis looked confused. 'How do you know this?'

'They came in while you were asleep. I was hiding behind the bed thinking when they came in and started talking about the chips.'

'What did they look like?' Nico shook Jason again.

Connor perked up 'There were chips?'

Needless to say, Connor was completely blanked as his question was that stupid. **(A/N: Again, nothing against Travis. But stupid people are just – well, stupid. Like Bob and Doodles. What is up with those dudes anyway?! Inside… Joke? No wait… It's not really a joke is it? Oh well…)**

'I don't know. It was dark and they were wearing masks.'

'At least tell us how they came in!' Thalia shout-whispered.

Jason shook his head solemnly, suddenly, his shoes looked very interesting. 'I don't know.'

Leo's POV

And he thought Annabeth was paranoid the first time Percy went missing. _'Hmmm… maybe if we put some kind of tracking device on Percy, he'd be easier to find?'_ Leo pulled out a notebook out of his tool belt, noted down the idea, then chucked it back in. He lugged his green backpack out onto the porch of cabin nine. Boy, he hadn't used that in a while; with all the Argo II stuff, he hadn't needed to. He thought about London. Pretty high temperatures, no? **(A/N Geography issues…)** He had everything from swimming trunks to t-shirts and underwear packed into his bag. Satisfied, he shouldered his rucksack. It was charmed to never weigh much so he started to run to camp borders where his quest-mates would already be waiting.

**So…. How was it? R&R! Now you vote on my poll. It is on my profile! VOTE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Listen, I've been a numpty. I am really sorry for not updating sooner its just I've been going through extreme writers block among other things. I know these are honestly pathetic excuses but oh well... its the absolute best I can do. Now, I have VIMs (very important matters) to discuss with you people. **

**1. I am thinking of changing the title to this thing so do NOT freak out. The title is VERY misleading.**

**2. I am not sure about how exactly the demigods are going to bust out of prison, so bear with me.**

**Well, VIMs explained... I need suggestions. Don't forget to vote on my poll. **

**Disclaimer: I sure hope you don't think I am Rick Riordan. Cuz If you do: you need an eye doctor. I do NOT own PJO or anything the characters are wearing. I only own my ideas and the ****_few_**** british OC's I will occasionally sprinkle in. Thank you for listening; ON WITH THE STORY!**

Leo's POV

Leo slumped lower in his seat. He'd been sitting there doing nothing for _hours. _He turned to his friends: Annabeth was ruffling around her papers, trying to find... something; Frank was listening to music and looking out of the window. Leo was still getting over the fact that he hadn't gotten the window seat. Rachel snored gently to his left. The radio crackled to life, waking Rachel up with a jolt. '

'This is your pilot speaking. We will be landing shortly, in the meantime, buckle your seat-belts, turn off any electronic devices and relax.'

Leo reached over Annabeth's mound of papers and poked Frank. 'Turn off the iPod, we're landing'

Frank scowled but did as he was told. He was left staring outside as the english city climbed closer and closer to the plane.

Anonymous POV

It had stopped snowing, but there were still mounds of slush lying around. She kicked one of them, this just reflected how bored she actually was. Her best friend elbowed her in the ribs and pointed at the small screen above their heads. Flight 21207 was landing. She smiled, knowing that at some point they'd come out of the sliding automatic doors.

Rachel's POV

Leo whined to Annabeth about swapping seats with her throughout the whole landing. Rachel already had a headache, Leo didn't have to make it worse. When Annabeth finally swapped seats, it was time to get out of the plane. All four kids rushed to shove the mass of blueprints and sheets into their bags before they elbowed past people to get out of the plane.

'What do you think they're like?' Asked Frank as they went past customs.

'What do you mean?' Replied Annabeth.

Chiron had phoned some people and they agreed to let the four quest-mates live with them for a while. None of them knew who was going to be on the other side of the double-doors.

'Do you know your cover names?' Asked Rachel, exhaling sharply, already getting the shivers and they weren't even out of the airport yet.

'Mark' Said Frank

'Bethany' smiled Annabeth, knowing this was not far from her own name.

'Daniel' Leo made a face. He hated his fake name. It wasn't like him at all.

'Cassandra' Sighed Rachel, They all took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

All four of them swung their heads around, hoping to see a middle-aged couple holding a piece of paper that had their cover names on it. The people holding the paper weren't adults at all.

Anonymous POV

Some kids walked out of the door. There was a chubby asian boy, a scrawny Latino, a blonde girl, and a red head dressed in tattered jeans. They looked around for a moment until the latino's eyes came to rest on the piece of paper she was holding. He nudged the others and they all traipsed over looking confused.

Annabeth's POV

As they walked over to the girl, Annabeth's mind was trying to get around the fact that the people waiting were younger than all of them. There were two girls. The first had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow "Peas on earth" jumper, some grey jeans, and muddy grey boots. The other one looked highly impatient and anxious to get this over with. _'ditto'_ thought Annabeth, snorting internally. She had mousy brown hair, with a blonde streak down the side. The girl had hard blue eyes and made an orange squirrel hat look menacing. And that took skill. When she smiled, a row of braces was glued to her teeth.

Annabeth held out her hand: 'My name's Bethany, you can call me Beth.'

'Sydney' The girl shook Annabeth's hand hastily.

The second girl glared at Sydney; 'Zoe.' She said sheepishly

'These are my friends, Mark, Daniel, and Cassandra'

'You can call me Cassie.' Said Rachel, flashing a smile.

Leo grumbled something under his breath. Zoe turned to him. 'Don't you like your name?'

Leo's eyes widened in alarm. 'Uh... It's not the best one... but I just have to live with it.'

'Would you rather we called you something else?' Sydney looked over at him.

'How about Dan?' suggested Zoe.

Annabeth sighed internally. They hadn't seen through their lie.

Leo seemed to brighten up at the prospect of being called Dan. 'Sure.'

'Well, that sorted, let's go out to the house.' Zoe and Sydney turned away, motioning them to follow.

'Uh... one question.' Frank spoke up, and the girls turned and stared at him simultaneously. 'H-how old are you?'

'Thirteen' Said Sydney. Her english accent was strange compared to their american accent.

'Twelve.' Smiled Zoe.

**Well, I sure hope that was worth the wait. I've tried to make it longer... Not sure if it's worked... Please review with suggestions of where to go next! Thank you, and goodbye!**

**PS: If you want to appear in the story, not saying you will... but if you want to, PM me a character description! XD I love you people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but this is a longer chapter, I promise. This was originally written to annoy my best friend, but I managed to weave it into the story. BTW, might want to be at least one million square miles away from Shewhoisawesome when she reads this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or batman, OR Converse.**

Leo's POV

"Here are your rooms." Zoe said, her british accent thick and out of place as she opened a door that was labelled with the number 1027. Leo poked his head through the doorway, blinking at the plain-ness of the room. Everything was white, beds, floor, walls, furniture... everything. "Dan, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Andrew would you?" She asked tentatively as if rooming with "Andrew" was a bad thing.

'No, we don't." Frank cut in, as Leo was still getting over the fact that his room was completely white.

"Why is everything so..." Leo's footsteps echoed around the room.

"Blank." finished Frank

"Here at E.A. we let the students redecorate their rooms and move furniture around." Zoe leaned on the door.

"E.A.?" Leo cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh... Edith Academy." Frank scrutinised the small brunette, she looked flustered and nervous, and was making the face Jason made when he was waiting to see if someone had bought his lie. Noticing his suspicious aura, Zoe sighed, muttered something about fetching Andrew and walked away to go find her friend Sydney, who'd gone to show the girls to their dorm.

Annabeth's POV

It was good to be lying on a bed in silence after the detailed and extensive lecture Sydney had given them on the way to room 1027 in the girl's dorm. What surprised Annabeth was that she hadn't learnt anything about the school other than the fact that it was called Edward's Academy, and that she'd be sharing a room with someone other than Rachel. The entire lecture had been made up of Sydney babbling on about some random memory or literally running around, arms flailing and yelling "Ninja!" Annabeth regretted thinking this girl was level-headed.

She liked the idea of redecorating the room, it would be fun, Rachel being a great artist and Annabeth wanting to be an architect.

She was planning what she'd do with the wall directly behind her bed when Leo burst in, carrying a confused Sydney.

"Dan! Put. Me. Down." she threatened.

"Wait!" Leo excitedly said, dumping Sydney on the floor and lifting one of her feet, displaying the batman-themed shoe to everyone in the room. "She's got BATMAN shoes!" Leo squealed. Proceeding to inspect the girl's shoe and telling her that she wasn't taking care of them properly. He was exasperated, proclaiming that the soles were too dirty.

"Dan..." Rachel pointed at the floor. "Drop it."

"But - "

"Drop it."

Sydney's foot went down with a clunk. Her jeans slightly pulled up, , revealing a silver anklet, various charms dangling from the chain. There were 7 in total. Frank casually strolled into the girls' room, catting to to a boy of about 13. He had a freckled face, blue eyes, and bright ginger hair. His australian accent made it hard to understand what he was saying. He easily switched from the australian accent to a terrible american, then to a british one. Frank introduced him: "This is Andrew everyone."

Andrew threw Sydney a lop-sided grin. She rolled her eyes. "I seen you've acquainted yourselves with the geek here. Now you have decent company. You are pleased to meet me." Andrew did a very low bow, spreading both arms to the sides. Annabeth took an instant dislike to him and his snobby tone.

"Oh. You're one of _those_ people." Leo

"Get out of my room." Rachel pointed at the door.

"No." He said simply.

Annabeth had the sudden urge to tell him to stay, to only leave when he wanted to. It was like he had just charm-spoken.

Sydney just stared down at her feet, red faced. Had she and Percy been like that when they were thirteen?

Zoe's POV

The minute she saw Andrew and Mark traipsing down the the hallways, following a very excited Dan, carrying Sydney in a fireman hold, Zoe knew there was something wrong.

The first sign?

The carrying

The second?

Sydney wasn't strangling Andrew.

She'd been acting weird around him all week, ever since he got rid of his stupid quiff. Whenever she tried to accuse Sydney of liking him, she'd yell some kind of Shakespearean insult and and run away. Sydney was her best friend, but sometimes, she wanted to shoot her with a tranquilliser dart.

"Sydney!" She shout-whispered from behind the doorway. Sydney stared at her, Zoe motioned frantically for her to come out of the room.

"So, Sydney," Andrew threw an arm over Sydney's shoulders and switched into a hillbilly accent. "You wanna go out some time?"

Sydney smiled, like she does when she's lying. "Not with you." and she slapped him, huffed and finally walked away in my direction.

I followed her, nagging all the way to our room. "You like him don't you?"

She slammed the door in my face, I rolled my eyes and walked right through the door. "You know solid surfaces don't apply to me!"

Sydney sat on her waterbed. "Worth a try." She smirked.

"So? Do you like him Syd?"

"It's not liking if you don't know yet." Sydney muttered.

Zoe felt cold, that kind of intense cold as if frost was spreading over her head, making her nose numb. She noticed that Sydney had two fingers pressed against Zoe's temple. "Ow, stop it!"

Sydney's POV

Sydney removed both fingers from her temple before Zoe could bat her had away. She fingered her anklet. Ever since they'd clipped them on, they hadn't been able to take them off, the anklets were like handcuffs, keeping them here, not letting them leave, making them do what the government told them. Zoe and Sydney both knew what the other was thinking about, the mission.

Sydney broke the eerie silence: "do you think we'll ever be normal again?"

After the anklets had been on for three days, strange things had started happening: Sydney had suddenly frozen her drink at lunchtime, Zoe had been able to teleport from place to place randomly, not counting being able to pass through solid objects, Andrew could talk people into doing things for him with ease and would occasionally slip into perfect french. Sydney and Zoe were the only ones prone to his "charm."

There were only 7 people in the hold and seven people with "Extraordinary Abilities" It was what E.A. meant. They were planning to capture three more Demi-Gods. And they were using Zoe and Sydney to get to them.

**OOOOOOOO! Suspense! So, tell me... good? bad? Sorry for lying to you Shewhoisawesome! You must understand that I respect you greatly, but I had to.**


	13. Chapter 13

**VOTE ON MY POLL! S'on my profile. Just saying... This chapter is dedicated to my weirdo of a friend (insert her name here) She is not on Fanfiction, so I'm shouting out to her in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO... :(**

* * *

Sydney's POV

She rocked on her feet, waiting for Zoe to come out of the lunch line.

She couldn't eat or drink anything unless it was piping hot or boiling. Anything else, and she would freeze it. Today she had been asked not to eat anything in front of the new kids. And by "asked" she meant threatened into doing it.

Whenever she refused, they had the control to zap her with electricity, the seven Extraordinarily "gifted" children had become almost immune to electricity in low voltages, one zap of the anklet could kill a human, but not an EA.

Zoe munched on a waffle and offered Sydney some water, boiling of course. Sydney bit her lip nervously and snatched up the cup, her tongue was so dry, she could feel it turning into dust. She licked it, the liquid started to freeze over, Sydney rolled her eyes, she was especially "gifted" today, her Demi-God was trying to use his powers.

Not being able to take it anymore, she kicked back her chair and stomped to the girl's toilets.

_"Stupid Demi-Gods, stupid mother, stupid EA, stupid mirror"_ Sydney grumbled in her head, stepping up to the large pane of glass, she bashed her fists on it as hard as she could.

Percy's POV

He'd gone back to trying to lift the water out of the toilet again, while the others lounged around, with nothing to talk about but how many rats they'd seen scurry past.

The banging started then. Piper jumped back from the mirror, hair flying around wildly, into Jason's arms.

He missed Annabeth.

Percy just wished she was okay. But first he had to get out of there. So, the banging.

Percy tapped back, the banging stopped.

Then it tapped something out again, he smirked, the tapping continued. Nico lifted himself off his butt and went to listen to the tapping.

Thalia froze, she'd been doodling something in the dust on the floor with a stick, Travis and Connor stopped counting rats. Piper ventured closer to the mirror, pushing Jason towards it as her shield just in case it exploded or something.

Nico marvelled in awe for a while, until the tapping stopped. Percy slammed his fist into the mirror, shaking the room. Nico stopped him from whacking the mirror again. 'Don't scare off whoever's on the other side.'

Silence.

Then the tapping resumed.

Nico took Thalia's stick and wrote some letters on the floor.

.

Nico stared at the letters, then he threw his head back and started laughing.

Percy (and about every other person in the room) cocked their heads quizzically at Nico. 'It's morse code.' He said simply. Travis grinned. Percy chuckled. They'd just found their ticket out of this place.

Zoe's POV

She had to find Sydney before she cracked and put the plan into action. Zoe zipped into the bathroom to find her best friend smiling and tapping out morse code for

"We're going to get you out of there. Don't touch the mirror until we get back."

We? WE?! If we meant Zoe and Sydney, then her answer was this: No Way. The plan was to get to know the new Demi-Gods better, let them trust Zoe and Sydney, then bust their friends out of there and find a way to break off the anklets.

Zoe and Sydney couldn't single-handedly take down the EA scientists, board of executives, guards, not to mention all the other EAs, who were all for draining seven helpless kids' powers and keeping them for themselves.

Sydney seemed pleased with herself. 'No turning back now huh?' Zoe rested her hands on her hips. Sydney whirled around, snapped out of her "helping people" state of mind.

What's wrong with you?

Don't sneak up on me like that!

I could've died!

And a bunch of other melodramatic comments spewed out of Sydney's mouth, along with a string of curses of course.

After she'd calmed down, Sydney sighed, 'No turning back.'

* * *

***sigh* I have made it long... er. I hope. So yeah, review, vote on my poll! Its compulsory!**


End file.
